


21 DAYS - Would you do anything for your brother?

by IoNonSonoMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Dean, Castiel Does Not Understand, Dean is Not Amused, Embarrassment, Enemas, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Saint, Season/Series 08, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Trials
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoNonSonoMe/pseuds/IoNonSonoMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La donna sgranò gli occhi, incredula e disgustata.<br/>“Suo fratello sta male, signore. Ed ha bisogno di essere visto da un medico e di corsa!”<br/>“...per favore?”<br/>Puntò tutto sui suoi puppy eyes. O meglio, cercò di emulare quelli di Sam. Lui riusciva sempre a ottenere l’impensabile dagli impensabili con quelli, perché nel suo caso non avrebbero dovuto funzionare?<br/>Cantò vittoria quando lei, dopo aver scrutinato ancora per un po’ la sua figura, si voltò esasperata e sparì tra gli scaffali alla ricerca di qualcosa.<br/>Tornò con un cipiglio di insofferenza sul viso, e ciò da cui sarebbe dipesa la sorte di Sam tra le mani: tre scatole.<br/>Tre rassicuranti, innocue, innocenti scatole. Almeno sino a quando Dean non mise a fuoco il contenuto, è chiaro.<br/>WARNING: Pratiche mediche IMBARAZZANTI.<br/>GEN, ma può essere letta anche in chiave slash se siete particolarmente maliziosi. Hurt/Comfort a secchiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 DAYS - Would you do anything for your brother?

**21 DAYS**

**–**

**WOULD YOU DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR BROTHER?** **  
  
**

  
“Dean.” Se solo fosse stato possibile, il volto di Sam avrebbe perso ulteriormente colore.  
 “Cosa diavolo c’è in quella borsa?”

Dean ritirò le labbra tra gli incisivi.  
Sam aveva usato un tono che non ammetteva repliche, e a quel punto, il maggiore dei Winchester capì che qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, qualunque cosa avesse detto,– no, non sarebbe servito proprio a niente.  
  
  


  
Era stata una mattina cominciata storta sin dall’inizio, quella.  
Il caffé era finito, la pie – figuriamoci, quando mai una pie era riuscita a vedere la luce di quel bunker? – terminata nel tragitto di rientro dal supermarket,  e poi c’era stato Sam. Che sì, era strano già da un paio di giorni, inutile negarlo. Pallido, spossato e magro più di quanto Dean avesse mai voluto riconoscere. Ma aveva appena superato la prima prova, i postumi lo avevano distrutto, e Dean trovò un’ancora salvifica nel concetto di  _‘fattibilità’_ , a cui si aggrappò più e più volte pur di non riconoscere il modo atroce in cui suo fratello si stava deteriorando.   
Tuttavia, anche con le migliori intenzioni del mondo, il modo in cui quel giorno lo trovò piegato sul pavimento  lucido del bagno, chiuso in un nugolo di dolore impenetrabile, non sarebbe mai rientrato in quel concetto.  
  
“Sammy!” Aveva gridato chinandosi sul pavimento accanto al fratello. “Che cos’hai!?”  
  
Solo due parole:  “Lo stomaco—“ Sbiascicate con l’unico fil di voce che riuscì a tirar fuori da quell’addome premuto con forza dalle sue braccia.

 

Lì per lì, le ipotesi formulate da Dean andarono dall’attacco acuto di appendicite (grave, certo – ma perfettamente curabile), all’infinitamente più funesto infarto intestinale,  o ancora, –giusto perché erano i Winchester e la parola ‘semplice’ era già stata estirpata tempo addietro da loro dizionario – cominciarono ad accavallarsi nella sua mente nefaste diagnosi sovrannaturali, possibilità che si costrinse con la forza di mille soli a negare e  _rinnegare_  prima ancora potessero assumere forme vagamente concreta tra i suoi pensieri, e a tornare a puntare tutto sull’appendicite, sì.  _Molto meglio_.

Con questi film horror in mente, non vi fu da sorprendersi se, una volta trascinato Sam sul suo letto, palpato maldestramente il ventre gonfio e ascoltato il racconto che questo, a voce bassa e denti stretti si era accinto a fare, cedette quasi alla voglia irrefrenabile di afferrare tra le mani il volto contorto dal dolore (e dall’imbarazzo) di suo fratello e riempirlo di baci come non aveva mai osato prima, vanificando in pochi istanti anni e anni di autocontrollo e disciplina.  
  
“Diamine Sammy, non farlo mai più. Mi hai tolto vent’anni di vita...”   
Disse rilassando le spalle e chinando la testa.    
  
“Mi spiace, mi è difficile pensare a qualcosa di peggiore in questo momento.”

Dean fece spallucce e sorrise. “Beh, potevi essere incinto. Come quelle donne in ‘ _I didn’t know I was pregnant_ ’.  L’avremmo tenuto eh, sia chiaro.”   
  
  
“In tal caso avresti avuto un figlio di me—  _cazzo_!”   
Sam si interruppe quando una nuova, improvvisa fitta di dolore gli strappò il respiro e spezzò in due il bacino, prontamente bloccato da un Dean che smise di colpo di sorridere e che lo trattenne per un fianco sul letto.  
  
“Hey, hey! Sam!” Spostò piano i gomiti di suo fratello dolorosamente pressati sul ventre e ne accarezzò i contorni “Fa’ piano, non così – rilassati, hey...!”   
  
Curvato come un gamberetto, Sam rilasciò lentamente l’aria dalle narici, trattenendola il più possibile senza annaspare.

“Non avrei mai pensato una cosa simile potesse fare così male,  _ughh_ —“ La fitta che sotto i movimenti gentili delle mani di Dean sembrava volersi lentamente estinguere, tornò  prepotente nel giro di pochi secondi, e non vi furono premure capaci di evitare che il corpo del giovane Winchester venisse assalito da uno spasmo violento e serrato, che gli rovesciò  all’indietro la testa e gli ridusse in brandelli le viscere, portando seduta stante Dean a raggiungere il livello massimo di sopportazione di cui era capace.    
Che Dio lo perdoni, ma quando è troppo è troppo!  
  
Si chinò, prese il viso di suo fratello tra le mani e lo portò a pochi centimetri dal suo.   
“Okay, Sam. Corriamo ai ripari. Hai già preso qualcosa?”  
  
Sam annuì a occhi chiusi. “Ho praticamente svuotato l’intero armadietto del pronto soccorso. Non è servito a niente.”   
  
“Cristo, perché ci hai messo  _ventuno giorni_ prima di dirmelo?”  
  
Soffiando tra i denti, Sam tentò di dissimulare il dolore con qualcosa che potesse anche solo lontanamente ricordare un impeto di orgoglio.  
  
“Cosa avrei dovuto dirti secondo te? Che non riuscivo ad andare in bagno?!”   
  
“Per esempio!”  
  
“Pensavo che prima o poi quella roba avrebbe fatto effetto, Dio! Oh— _Dio_!” Affondò il viso nel cuscino e soffocò contro esso un grido, quando sentì l’ormai familiare crescendo  tornare a divorargli l’addome.     
  
“D’accordo. Dammi un secondo. Un secondo solo, okay? Torno subito!”  
  
Agitò l’indice verso Sam e si allontanò velocemente. Tornò pochi istanti dopo con un bicchiere d’acqua e degli antidolorifici tra le mani.   
“Sam, ingoia queste. Forza, ingoiale.”  Fece scivolare una mano dietro la nuca tesa di Sam e lo tirò su’, adagiandone il viso contro il proprio petto.  
  
“Mi viene da vomitare...”   
Sam storse il naso di fronte alle medicine offerte dal fratello; le riconobbe.  
  
“Già provate quelle.” Annunciò sconsolato mentre riprendeva fiato. “Non hanno un grande effetto, è tutto inutile...”  
  
“Mi accontenterò di  un piccolo effetto, allora. Devono solo darmi il tempo di andare in farmacia a prendere delle medicine più efficaci senza ritrovarti in stato vegetativo al mio ritorno. Avanti.”   
Attese che il fratello scostasse dalla bocca il dorso della mano con la quale aveva cercava di soffocare il senso di nausea,  e poi mise sul suo palmo le due pillole, che ingoiò con appena un sorso d’acqua, pesante nel suo stomaco come un macigno, a giudicare dalla smorfia subito affiorata sul viso.

“Dove sono le medicine che hai preso in questi giorni?”  Domandò mentre tornava ad adagiare lentamente Sam sul letto, dandogli il tempo di sistemarsi nella posizione ad egli più comoda (a patto che ve ne fosse una, ovviamente).  
  
“Nel primo cassetto del comodino, giusto accanto a te.”  
  
Per fortuna, le quattro confezioni di pillole dai nomi più  _suggestivi_  furono la prima cosa che si aprirono ai suoi occhi una volta tirato il cassetto. Dean le recuperò in fretta,  frizionò ancora un po’ le spalle tese di Sam, e poi, a malincuore, lasciò l’angolo di letto in cui era accovacciato e tornò in piedi.  
  
“Farò più in fretta che posso, okay? Sistemeremo tutto, Sammy. Presto starai bene.”  
  
Sam rispose con un lamento a occhi stretti e un cenno di assenso.  
Deglutendo un grumo amaro di saliva, Dean trovò il coraggio di abbandonare il capezzale del suo fratellino sofferente, ed uscì.

 

E poi fece ritorno.    
E lo fece anche prima di quanto sperasse, in realtà.  
Perché diavolo! – come si poteva pretendere in quei venti minuti di strada che separavano il bunker dalla prima farmacia disponibile, Dean – ma qualsiasi essere umano, in realtà! –potesse trovare un modo coerente, convincente e soprattutto,  _dignitoso_  – per riuscire a spiegare a suo fratello l'infausto destino che la congiunzione astrale di quel giorno aveva riservato per lui!?  
E andiamo! Siamo realistici!

La bionda farmacista in un primo momento sarà stata pure affabile e carina, ma quando scosse la testa di fronte alle confezioni di pillole da lui mostrate, Dean avrebbe già dovuto già intuire qualcosa.   
  
  


“Se tutto questo non ha funzionato, allora bisogna intervenire immediatamente. Suo fratello deve andare subito in ospedale.”    
  
Il maggiore dei Winchester avvertì una nota di rimprovero nel suo tono, come se anche la donna – e non più solo lui - stesse vagliando le sue responsabilità in quella vicenda, anzi: dall’espressione austera che le apparve in viso quando tornò ad incontrare il suo sguardo, capì che gliele stava direttamente attribuendo.  
Il ritrovarsi incapace di replicare a dovere fu la sua silente accettazione.

“Senta...” Sovrastato, Dean guardò a destra e a sinistra con fare sospetto, cercò sicurezza nella distanza di cortesia che vi era tra lui e la piccola fila di persone accumulatasi alle sue spalle, abbassò ulteriormente il tono. “Non ci sarebbe un’alternativa? Mio fratello è un tipo molto riservato, odierebbe davvero  essere circondato da medici in una situazione simile, per cui...è proprio indispensabile?”

La donna sgranò gli occhi, incredula e disgustata.  
  
 “Suo fratello sta male, signore. Ed ha bisogno di essere visto da un medico e di corsa!”   
  
“...per favore?”

Puntò tutto sui suoi  _puppy eyes._  O meglio, cercò di emulare quelli di Sam. Lui riusciva sempre a ottenere l’impensabile dagli impensabili con quelli, perché nel suo caso non avrebbero dovuto funzionare?  
  
Cantò vittoria quando lei, dopo aver scrutinato ancora per un po’ la sua figura, si voltò esasperata e, borbottando, sparì tra gli scaffali alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Tornò con un cipiglio di insofferenza sul viso, e ciò da cui sarebbe dipesa la sorte di Sam tra le mani: tre scatole.  
Tre rassicuranti, innocue,  _innocenti_  scatole. Almeno sino a quando Dean non mise a fuoco il contenuto, è chiaro.

  
Entrando nel bunker con la borsa di plastica della farmacia in punta di dita, si disse che forse la stava prendendo peggio di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
E’ chiaro che le immagini che si formarono nella sua testa mentre la voce distaccata della farmacista snocciolava ‘ _la procedura’_ non potevano corrispondere alla realtà, suvvia. Non poteva essere davvero così grottesco come lo aveva immaginato. Erano visioni certamente dettate dall’orrore del momento e dalla sua fervida immaginazione, perché è proprio in casi come questi che la calma e serenità avrebbero saputo fare la differenza, e lui, tirando un profondo sospiro, si disse che da quel momento in poi, l’avrebbe fatta.  
Avrebbe spiegato a Sam per filo e per segno cosa sarebbe successo e  _come_ , rammentato – nella lontana ipotesi ce ne fosse stato bisogno, ma era certo non sarebbe stato così – l’importanza del loro obiettivo e gli immensi benefici che ne avrebbe detratto in pochi minuti, sottolineato come la totale assenza di sostanze chimiche e nocive della cura avrebbe comportato un ulteriore vantaggio per il suo corpo già pesantemente avvelenato da farmaci e lasciti delle prove, e avrebbe provveduto, senza imbarazzi o stupide insicurezze, a guidare Sam con mano rassicurante attraverso l’intero percorso di guarigione, nella più totale intimità e discrezione della loro accogliente dimora.  E mezz’ora dopo sarebbero già stati sul letto insieme, a guardare su Netflix il pilot di nuova una serie tv della CW, masticando popcorn e bevendo birra. Ecco tutto.   
Perché in fin dei conti, non vi era assolutamente nulla di imbarazzante nell’aiutare il proprio fratello ad alleviare le proprie pene.  
Peccato che tutti questi nobili intenti rimasero unicamente nella sua testa, e mai videro la luce della pratica.  
  


Intontito dagli antidolorifici, Sam sbatté più volte le palpebre e scostò lentamente la testa dal cuscino. Sembrava fosse riuscito ad addormentarsi un po’, o forse era direttamente svenuto dal dolore – chissà.   
Di certo, non capì perché  da cinque minuti, suo fratello si trovasse in piedi come una lastra di granito di fronte al suo letto a balbettare frasi sconnesse, o comunque prive di quel filo logico basato sulla  _continuity_  degli avvenimenti.   
  
“E’ tutto naturale, Sammy. Estratti di malva, camomilla e...calendola, credo. Da miscelare ad un altro flacone con qualcosa simile al bicarbonato di sodio, ma comunque di origine naturale, sì. Tutto naturale, davvero. Me lo hanno assicurato. Per cui non preoccuparti, okay?”  
  
“Dean—“ Sam fece pressione sui gomiti e si sollevò piano su un fianco. “Di cosa stai parlando?” Disse con voce pastosa di torpore.  
  
Dean aggrottò la fronte, le parole si smarrirono per orizzonti anni luce lontani.  
  
“Sei riuscito a farti dare qualcosa?”  
  
“Sì, certo!” Esclamò con un sorriso nervoso a fior di labbra. “E’ tutto qu—qui dentro...” Rivolse istintivamente gli occhi al sacchetto. I lievi colpi che diede con il palmo della mano contro esso resero tutto terribilmente reale.   
  
Sam non capì. Contrasse le sopracciglia, acuì lo sguardo cisposo interrogandosi se il lieve tremore che scorgeva tra le mani del fratello fosse un’illusione dei suoi sensi esausti oppure la realtà, ma non capì davvero.  
  
“Dean...?”   
  
“Sammy.” Dean chiuse gli occhi, e quando li riaprì,  in quelle sclere iniettate di sangue brillò un terrore nuovo, così spaventoso e assoluto che allampanò Sam come una lepre tra i fari di un’auto.   
  
“Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene.” Le labbra aride produssero un suono cupo, baritonale, completamente sbagliato. “Ti prometto che andrà tutto, tutto... _“_  riprese fiato, sorrise ancora. “T _utto_  bene, fidati di me. ”   
  
Sebbene i tentativi del fratello di riguadagnare una compostezza inaspettatamente perduta lo avevano scosso, il cervello di Sam non aveva abbastanza energie per passare in rassegna ogni eventualità a cui Dean avrebbe potuto alludere. Era frastornato e indolenzito, i crampi allo stomaco stavano lentamente tornando a farsi sentire, quindi  decise che qualunque cosa fosse, non era neppure certo di volerla sapere. Si augurava solamente che suo fratello tornasse presto in sé e lo graziasse dandogli il contenuto del sacchetto.  
  


Poi, un lampo. Un pensiero a cui non servì neppure associare un’immagine per sentirne l’effetto dalla punta dei piedi sino all’ultimo capello.   
Il gomito con cui stava debolmente sorreggendo il proprio corpo sul letto si irrigidì, il sangue si ritrasse dal suo viso,  la stanza prese a girare.   
Spalancò gli occhi contro la figura del fratello, e il muto assenso che ebbe in risposta, spiegava tutto da sé.   
  
Aveva fatto centro.   
  
“C—cos—“  
La mascella cadde giù.  
  
“Fidati di me, Sammy.” Sillabò grave, portando le sopracciglia così in alto che sembrarono quasi volersi staccare dalla fronte.

E poi, quella frase.   
  
A cui ebbe seguito pallore, orrore, panico.  
  


-  
  


“Non riesco a credere tu stia cercando di convincermi a fare una cosa simile, Dean.”

Sam dismise l’atteggiamento difensivo in meno tempo di quanto Dean avesse potuto preventivare.   
La ragionevolezza di  suo fratello era ammirevole, come sempre.  O forse era semplicemente esausto, combinazione perfetta, in quel caso.  
Ma poteva davvero dire di averlo convinto? Dean aguzzò la vista e per quanto faticasse a mantenere il contatto visivo sul volto di Sam,  fece del suo meglio per captare qua e la' segni delle sue intenzioni.   
  
Poggiato rigidamente contro lo schienale del letto, Sam scuoteva di tanto in tanto la testa fissando un punto imprecisato del suo grembo, scacciando dei pensieri che non voleva assolutamente figurare.   
Le guance cadaveriche di poco prima, avevano adesso un evidente colorito rossastro che Dean interpretò come un alito di ‘ _salute psicosomatica’_  tornata  a baciare il suo fratellino nell’estremo tentativo di scongiurare il nefasto evento, ed era quasi divertente come idea.  
Ma la verità, è che Dean stava bruciando di vergogna almeno quanto lui, ma ammetterlo in quel momento avrebbe avuto lo stesso potere distruttore di un uragano estivo.  
  
“Sammy, non può sempre andare tutto come vogliamo, lo sai...”   
E chi meglio di lui avrebbe potuto saperlo, in fondo?

“Chiunque al posto tuo sarebbe già in ospedale. Non è una cosa da niente come sembra...” Aggiunse.   
  
Sam tacque, e nel suo silenzio, Dean percepì  il giusto grado di arrendevolezza necessaria a quel momento; ma non volle farsi false illusioni, no. Non poteva essere così semplice (o forse, era lui a volere che non lo fosse. Perché, diamine! Sam non era il solo lì ad avere qualcosa da elaborare!).  
  
“Ascolta,”  Dean abbassò la voce e si spinse in avanti, assunse un tono cospiratorio. “La farmacista mi ha spiegato ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli, davvero – non è così complessa come operazione...”  
  
“Vuoi dire che hai lasciato che una farmacista ti spiegasse nei dettagli come eseguire... _il_   _tutto_?”  
  
“E’ stato un momento di debolezza, già.” Dean fece spallucce ed abbozzò un sorriso nervoso.   
  
Non solo la farmacista. Anche la gente in fila, incuriosita dalla lunga spiegazione, si sentì ad un certo punto in dovere di elargire trucchi, consigli e aneddoti per la buona riuscita dell’ _operazione_. Ma non era il caso di riportare il dettaglio a Sam. Decisamente no.  
  
In un gesto inconsulto e lontano anni luce da quel che l’istinto sembrava suggerire, Dean allungò una mano verso quella di Sam posta sul suo grembo, e si sorprese di come suo fratello lasciò che la stringesse senza batter ciglio, anzi.  Sembrò proprio dare a Sam quel coraggio necessario a sollevare il viso e incontrare lo sguardo di suo fratello. Dean provò una profonda tenerezza.   
  
“Non passerai i prossimi vent’anni  a prendermi in giro per questo, vero?”   
Balbettò, mentre il suo sguardo si appannava.   
  
Se avesse avuto uno specchio davanti ( _misericordia, no!_ ), sarebbe rimasto impressionato nel vedere sino a che punto l’inaspettata preghiera di Sam – quasi una supplica, in verità -  fosse riuscito a rimodellare i suoi tratti.

Sconvolto, Dean scosse la testa. “No...”  Bisbigliò con un filo di voce privo di esitazione.  “Cristo, no...no che non lo farei, Sammy...”   
  
“Anzi – “ Lasciò la mano di Sam per afferrare la borsa poggiata al suo fianco, rovistando al suo interno. “La farmacista ha detto che, dato che nessuno dei due ha mai avuto a che fare con questi ... _cosi_  prima d’ora, sarebbe opportuno conoscere gli strumenti e familiarizzare con loro prima di usarli e...”  
  
“No, no – Dean, no!” Al limite della sopportazione, Sam si spinse in avanti e bloccò le mani di Dean con il proprio corpo. Non fu una buona idea. Il movimento repentino non piacque al suo intestino ostruito, che non perse tempo a risvegliarsi e sferrargli un colpo simile ad una stilettata rovente all’addome.  
  
“Cazzo!” Imprecò Sam crollando riverso sul grembo di Dean, portando d’istinto le mani alla pancia.  
  
“Piano, Sam!”   
  
“Non voglio vederli, chiaro?” A denti serrati, e con gli occhi strizzati dal dolore, Sam non attese neanche quei due-tre secondi necessari a riconciliare la calma perduta prima di parlare.  Con un gesto del braccio tentò di sottrarsi alle mani di Dean adesso sulle sue scapole, e investì tutte le restanti energie nel fare il tono di voce più duro e deciso di cui fosse capace. “Non voglio neppure sentirne parlare. Facciamo ciò che dobbiamo fare e dimentichiamocene in fretta!”   
  
Dean sbatté le palpebre, schiuse la bocca. “Allora è un sì?”

“Sì, dannazione! Sì!” Gridò contorcendosi in un tripudio di dolore, esasperazione, e sicuramente anche qualcos’altro.

In quel preciso momento, Dean non seppe descrivere esattamente cosa provò, né cosa il buon senso gli suggeriva di provare.  
Da una parte, divampò nel suo petto un’emozione nuova, un senso di vittoria talmente carico di gloria che si sorprese come nessuna caccia fino ad allora fosse mai stata in grado di regalargli nulla di simile.  
Aveva appena convinto suo fratello a togliersi i vestiti al suo cospetto e lasciare che il suo intestino venisse riempito di un liquido non-ben-identificato attraverso un tubo collegato  _all’entrata_  più intima del suo corpo. Di fronte ad una roba del genere, anche piombare nel covo di un vampiro alpha e riuscire a sterminare da solo tutti i presenti sarebbe improvvisamente apparsa come una bazzecola da niente.   
Dall’altra parte, si ricordò che a infilare quel tubo dentro Sam, beh...sarebbe stato lui.  E benché avesse avuto più tempo di suo fratello per elaborare la cosa, e in nessun modo desiderava sminuire il dramma che Sammy avrebbe dovuto affrontare in prima persona, ciò non significava che ne fosse realmente pronto.   
Ma questa era l’ultima cosa che sarebbe dovuta trapelare a Sam, e avrebbe fatto a cazzotti con sé stesso sino allo sfinimento pur di riuscire a mascherare la sua insicurezza, o non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardarsi in uno specchio.  
  
Quindi ingoiò, espirò piano dalle narici, e poi, dopo aver fatto lentamente scivolare via la testa di Sam dalle sue ginocchia, e avergli farfugliato un po’ la nuca spettinata, si alzò con un atono “okay,”.  
  
“Vado a...preparare tutto, allora. Non ci metterò molto, nel frattempo, cerca di... di rilassarti un po’, d'accordo?...”  
  
Si congedò senza attendere la risposta di Sam, che dall’al di la delle sue ampie spalle, non arrivò mai.   
Solo un sussulto, forse un singhiozzo, scandì l’istante in cui Dean socchiuse la porta.   
Fece finta di non vederlo.  
  
Ma non poté fare la stessa cosa al suo rientro, quando Sam si irrigidì come una stecca da biliardo nel sentire la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle e Dean, con le mani piene di  _roba,_ non poté neppure raccogliere per lui i cocci della propria dignità frantumata.  
  
Come un sasso, era ancora lì, steso sul fianco destro – adesso più che mai convinto di restare per sempre in quella posizione che gli schermava completamente Dean, e soprattutto, quello che aveva portato con sé.

“Dove avverrebbe tutto? In bagno?”   
Tentò di mantenere un tono costante e sicuro, ma la riuscita fu un vero disastro.  
  
“No, qui, in...in camera da letto. Disteso sul fianco sinistro. Pare che la forza di gravità aiuterebbe a far defluire la soluzione più in profondità, per cui...”  
  
Sam annuì senza voltarsi, addentò nervosamente il labbro inferiore.  
  
Per un po’, Dean valutò il da farsi. Procedere in religioso silenzio, facendo finta di non sentire né vedere come ogni singolo istante sarebbe stato caratterizzato dalla più cocente e sottile forma di imbarazzo mai provata prima, oppure, portare tutto ad un nuovo livello, afferrare il toro per le corna, guardare in faccia la realtà e riuscire a ricoprire davvero il ruolo di guida, punto di riferimento e sostegno, che come fratello maggiore, era tenuto ad avere.   
Optò per la seconda. Le sue mani stavano già tremando in fondo, peggio di così di certo non poteva andare.

“Okay,” Gonfiò il petto come un pavone, prese il recipiente in cui aveva sistemato ogni cosa, e ripetendo mentalmente il suo intento fece il giro del letto, andando a sedersi inaspettatamente sulla fiancata accanto a Sam.  “Non la stiamo prendendo per il verso giusto io e te. Così non va’.”

Sollevò delicatamente il mento di Sam, e si costrinse a considerare Il viso seminascosto tra i cuscini e lo sguardo umido e tremolante che trovò, solo l’ennesimo attentato alla sua missione.

“Sam, guardati intorno. Siamo a casa nostra. Un bunker inaccessibile a qualsiasi creatura dell’universo, terrena o ultraterrena che sia. Ci siamo solo io e te, e per quanto umiliante possa  _sembrare_  ciò che stiamo per fare, dobbiamo entrambi ricordarci che non avrà altra finalità se non quella di farti tornare a stare bene. Non è una tortura, Sammy. Né qualcosa per cui varrebbe davvero la pena vergognarsi. Cazzo, stai affrontando le prove che serviranno ad eliminare tutti quei figli di puttana dalla faccia della Terra per sempre, ti sembra umiliante tutto ciò?!”

Uscì tutto d’un fiato, non esattamente come avrebbe voluto.   
Se si fosse interrotto, probabilmente le sbavature del suo tono di voce incerto si sarebbero notate di più. Ma fece comunque il suo effetto, o per lo meno, così si augurava.

Sam lo aveva fissato in silenzio senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal viso fintamente disteso.

Probabilmente, aveva già intuito come non fosse il solo destinatario di quelle parole, ma andava bene lo stesso.

 

“Ne abbiamo passate talmente tante io e te, e adesso vogliamo farci davvero far mettere in difficoltà da-da-da...da questo coso!?” Nell’euforia del suo discorso, Dean sollevò inavvertitamente il grosso flacone cilindrico dal recipiente e lo mostrò a Sam con enfasi d’ambo i lati.

“Dean! Va—va bene così!” Urlò Sam, tirando istintivamente indietro la testa alla vista dell’oggetto, e ignorando la nuova fitta che gli punse lo stomaco. “Davvero, va bene. Toglimelo di davanti però, per favore.”   
  
“Allora siamo a posto?” Chiese conferma Dean, portando il flacone lontano dalla vista di Sam.

Sam dissimulò il dolore con una smorfia, che in origine, voleva essere un sorriso di cortesia “Sì, sì. Siamo a posto. Ma...sbrighiamoci, per cortesia, _umffh—_ “  
  
Dean ritirò la mano dal fianco che stava accarezzando, la fase successiva avrebbe reso il gesto poco opportuno. “Credo sia arrivato il momento in cui dovresti toglierti i pantaloni, immagino...”  
  
Sam tirò un sospiro, e tentò del suo meglio per coordinare i movimenti.  Sollevarsi su un gomito, tirare giù i pantaloni del pigiama e ignorare la  _nonostante-tutto-presente-e bruciante_ sensazione di imbarazzo quando sei un aggregato di spasmi, brividi e debolezza, non è un gioco da ragazzi.

Testimone delle sue difficoltà, Dean si schiarì la gola ed intervenne con un “Ci penso io”.  
Le gote di Sam si infiammarono, ma non lo fermò.  
  


Castiel si palesò in tempo per poter confermare con quanta gentilezza Dean aveva sfilato i pantaloni dalle caviglie di Sam, e compiacersene.   
  


-

“Ho sentito una chiamata Dean, e mi sono precipitato appena possibile.”  
  
Annunciò con voce atona l’angelo rialzandosi da terra dopo il colpo sferrato con forza sovraumana da Dean che lo aveva colto completamente alla sprovvista.  
  
“E’ stato tre giorni fa, Cass!  _Tre giorni fa_! E tu ti palesi proprio adesso?!”  
  
Il volto di Castiel roteò lateralmente come un cane confuso; aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
Non capiva.  
  
“Sono venuto più in fretta che potevo. I disordini in Paradiso non mi hanno permesso di fare altrimenti...cos’ha questo momento che non va?”   
Dean chiuse gli occhi ancora strabuzzati, sospirò, e lasciò che fosse l’immagine di Sam a parlare per tutti.  
  
Arrotolato come un burrito super spicey tra le lenzuola (e anche tra il copriletto, in verità - perché Dean in quel momento non aveva neppure fatto caso a cosa avesse tirato addosso a suo fratello pur di coprire le sue nudità agli occhi indiscreti del celeste pennuto), Sam non sentiva, non vedeva, non parlava, e voleva solo morire.  
Con gli occhi stretti e il volto contratto, non vi era cellula del proprio corpo che in quell’istante non bruciasse di vergogna.   
   
Dean abbozzò a Castiel qualcosa senza scendere nei dettagli, Sam fece finta di non appartenere più a questo mondo.

 

  
  
“Mi stai dicendo che non puoi fare niente?!”  
  
“Le prove stanno influendo su di Sam a livello subatomico. Non c’è nulla che io possa fare al riguardo.”  
  
“Okay, a questo penseremo in un altro momento, una cosa alla volta. E poi, Sam sta già recuperando alla grande anche da solo.” Dean amava illudere sé stesso con quelle menzogne dal sapore utopico. Dopotutto, erano le stesse che gli permettevano di  dormire la notte (dopo aver ingoiato due volte la dose di Tavor consigliata, è chiaro) e alzarsi al mattino raggiante come il sole (o quasi).  
  
 “Quanto al resto? Puoi fare qualcosa?”  
  
Castiel posò gli occhi sul cartoccio di lenzuola. “Purtroppo no.”  
  
“Perché no!?”  
  
“La digestione non è una malattia, Dean. È un processo naturale. Il corpo di Sam ha un ingorgo causato da un accumulo di cibo non assorbito. Per i miei poteri non vi è nulla da rimettere a posto...”

  
Dean non sorrise con sarcasmo solo sotto il peso della sua ultima speranza che, improvvisa come era arrivata, adesso crollava giù senza possibilità di appello; vi era anche la profonda amarezza del constatare come, ancora una volta, Dio si fosse premurato di non mettere al mondo nulla che potesse rendere più semplice, anche solo di poco, la vita di un Winchester.    
  
“Castiel, spiegami perché respiri allora. Perché sottrai ossigeno a questo mondo se non puoi neppure risolvere una  _stronzata_  simile?! Eh?!”  
  
Di fronte al crescendo di rabbia, Castiel arricciò il naso con aria incerta. “Io non respiro, Dean.”  
  
Dean abbassò gli occhi, tamburellò il piede a terra e contò mentalmente fino a dieci nel tentativo di modulare il tono di voce con cui sarebbe proseguito il discorso. Non ci riuscì.  
  
“D’accordo. Va bene. “ Allungò un braccio verso il vuoto, e distanziò le dita della mano tesa ad una ad una. “Allora, se non puoi essere utile in alcun modo, torna pure a fare ciò che stavi facendo, Castiel.  Vado ad aiutare Sam.”  
  
“Posso comunque darvi una mano assistendo.”  
  
“No!” Gridò Dean strabuzzando gli occhi. “Tu adesso te ne vai, chiaro!? Vai alle Maldive a prendere il sole, vai a fare un tour panoramico a Sydney, oppure in Europa! Ho letto da qualche parte che anche Parigi è incantevole in questa stagione – insomma, vai dove vuoi, ma non restare qui, okay? Questo è l’ultimo luogo sulla faccia dell’universo in cui potresti restare! Io e Sam dobbiamo fare qualcosa ed è dobbiamo farla assolutamente,  _inevitabilmente_  da  _soli_!”  
  
Gli occhi azzurri di Castiel erano carichi di confusa curiosità: non capiva perché Dean per aiutare suo fratello avesse bisogno di restare da solo, né perché, per l’occasione, Sam si fosse fatto spogliare.

 

“Perché la mia presenza qui costituirebbe un impedimento, Dean?”  
  
Da sotto il cumulo di lenzuola si levarono dei lamenti strozzati a conferma che non solo l’elemento al di sotto di esso non fosse ancora morto, ma che era, tutt’ora, in balia dei crampi più atroci sino ad allora provati.

Dean cominciava ad essere stanco.   
  
“Sam?” Prima che il maggiore dei Winchester potesse impedirglielo, Castiel si portò al letto di Sam, curvandosi su di esso. Scovò il suo viso deformato dal dolore tra le lenzuola, lo toccò.

“Sam, stai molto male...”  
  
“Cass— dai retta a Dean. Va’ via—“  Ansimò Sam ad occhi chiusi, madido di sudore.  
  
Dean poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Castiel e lo tirò lentamente via.  “Hai capito adesso?”   
  


In realtà, la risposta era no. Non lo disse a parole, ma il suo viso espletava a sufficienza tutta la sua perplessità.  
  
“Amico, devi andare. Sul serio. Sammy sta soffrendo molto, ha bisogno del mio aiuto.”  
  
“Lo vedo che sta soffrendo, Dean. Ed è per questo motivo che penso che sarebbe meglio se restassi. Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, potrei teletrasportarlo in fretta in ospedale, e...”

  
“No, ascolta...” Dean tirò l'ennesimo, profondo sospiro degli ultimi cinque minuti, afferrò la collotta dell’angelo e con passi pesanti lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, spiegando dettagli che Sam avrebbe fatto meglio a non sentire.

 

  
  
“Capisco...” Almeno,  una soddisfazione Dean potè dire di averla avuta.

“Dunque è per questo tubo di gomma che dovrai infilare dentro Sam che non vuoi che io resti qui...”  
  
“Non sarà divertente per nessuno dei due, Cass. Ma Sam ne ha davvero bisogno in questo momento, e io sono l’unico che può farlo...”  
  
“Dean.” Castiel sorrise come se d’improvviso avesse avuto la risposta a tutto. “Non è così. Non sei l’unico a poter fare una cosa simile.”  
  
Dean schiuse la bocca e fissò l’angelo perplesso. “Cosa?”  
  
Con un sorriso sincero stampato sul volto, Castiel rientrò in camera di Sam e si avvicinò al letto.   
  
“Non posso  guarirti, Sam, ma posso comunque rendere tutto più facile, almeno per voi.” Senza attendere risposta, si voltò rassicurante verso il maggiore dei Winchester “Allora Dean? Dove hai messo il clistere?”  
  


  
-

 

 

Con una mano bendata alla meno peggio, Dean pressò le spatole del pennello contro il muro, terminando  con abilità l’ultimo di una serie di sigilli anti-angelo che avevano riempito la camera di Sam di un forte odore di vernice.  
  
“Con questi al muro  penso che persino le zanzare avrebbero difficoltà ad introdursi nel bunker. Non so perché non li abbiamo messi prima, Sammy...”  
   
Sam, ancora accartocciato tra lenzuola e umiliazione, scoprì il viso solo quando fu il momento di valutare lo scrupoloso operato dal fratello. Sapeva che muovere la testa avrebbe fatto arrivare più in fretta la fitta che da lì a poco gli avrebbe massacrato il ventre gonfio, per cui, si limitò a muovere le pupille per alcuni istanti e chiuderli subito dopo.  
  
“Castiel sarà come minimo in Tibet adesso. Dubito lo rivedremo presto da queste parti...”  Dean sorrise sarcastico, mostrando la mano che si era inciso per compiere l’incantesimo di allontanamento a suo fratello, troppo impegnato però a nascondere la propria esistenza al mondo per vederlo.  
Il sorriso scomparve ben presto dal volto di Dean, che gettò il pennello dentro la latta di vernice con un gesto carico di frustrazione.

  
“Sammy, mi dispiace...” Sussurrò con aria afflitta senza scollare lo sguardo dal cumulo di lenzuola. “Non avrei mai immaginato che quell’angelo potesse portare il suo culo piumoso qui proprio in quel momento!” Sbottò esasperato.  
  
“Non è colpa tua, Dean.”  Sam parlò attraverso le lenzuola, la sua voce giunse debole e ovattata.   
Non bastò a lavare via quella sensazione viscosa che Dean sentì dentro di sé.  
  
“Avevo tolto i sigilli anti-angeli perché dopo la prima prova stavi così male, Sam...speravo che Castiel potesse fare qualcosa...”

  
“Lo so—“

  
Ecco. Era proprio quello il punto.  
Ma forse, era l’odore della vernice ad avergli ubriacato i sensi e rendere tutto così patetico.  
  
Dean non rispose. Distolse lo sguardo quando sentì qualcosa pungergli gli occhi, capì che non era il caso.   
Non sarebbero state le sue lacrime a sottrarre Sam ai crampi.   
  
“Okay. Vado a togliermi la vernice dalle mani e sono da te.”  
  


  
  
Quando tornò, Sam era pressoché sfinito.  
Come una bambola di pezza, si lasciò scoprire e manovrare senza alcuna resistenza, quasi come se Dean stesse toccando il corpo di un’altra persona. Non lo colse come un buon segno.   
  
“Sammy? Sei con me?”  
Fece del suo meglio per nascondere a Sam il profondo respiro di sollievo che tirò al sopraggiungere della sua risposta affermativa.   
  
Poggiando la mano sul fianco nudo, capì allora cosa intendesse la farmacista quando chiese se Sam avesse già la febbre: suo fratello stava letteralmente bollendo.   
Maledire ogni singolo istante perso a perdere tempo prima di intervenire equivaleva a perderne ancora, per cui non lo fece.  
  
Lesto, fece rotolare Sam sul fianco sinistro, sistemò un asciugamano sotto le cosce, un cuscino tra le ginocchia, e uno tra le braccia di Sam, invitando a poggiarvisi contro.   
Tirò le lenzuola lasciando scoperto solo il necessario, e strinse rassicurante i polpacci di Sam quando, tra un lamento ed un’imprecazione, riuscì ad avvicinargli le ginocchia al petto.

  
“Tra qualche minuto sarà tutto finito, Sammy. Presto starai bene.”   
  
Sam mugugnò un verso senza senso.

Era il momento della verità.  Ne fu tentato, è vero, ma desistette: per uno che non si è mai fatto il segno della croce in vita sua, cominciare a farlo di fronte a quella visuale non era decisamente il caso; cercò persino di dimenticare di aver mentalmente pregato un Dio che non lo aveva mai ascoltato nel momento in cui indossò un paio di guanti sterili e scartato la bustina di gel lubrificante inclusa nella confezione.   
  
La cannula su cui lo versò non era poi così grande, però fu felice che Sam non volle vederla prima.   
Era liscia e flessibile, forse un po' più  lunga di quanto immaginava, ma anche l’oggetto più amichevole del mondo sarebbe stato in grado di far raggelare il sangue dell’interessato al momento in cui avrebbe saputo dove sarebbe terminata la sua corsa. Per cui, meglio così.   
  
Collegò la cannula ad un tubicino, e poi montò il tutto sul flacone che quindici minuti prima aveva scaldato, e strinse bene.   
Da quel momento in poi, tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, era rammentare passo passo i suggerimenti della farmacista (più chiara ed esplicativa del foglietto illustrativo, che aveva comunque letto quattro volte prima di tornare a casa) e sperare di trovare  _il verde su tutti i semafori_.   
  
  
“D’accordo, Sammy- “ Armato, Dean espirò; chiuse gli occhi per un breve momento di riconciliazione, scosse le spalle per rilassare i muscoli tesi, e poi si sedette in un angolo di letto ai piedi di Sam, sporgendosi verso il viso rosso e sudato del fratello, che ritrovò infossato lateralmente sul il cuscino. “Sei pronto?”   
Toccarlo nel momento in cui Sam annuì sarebbe equivalso a fargli sentire il tremore delle sue mani, e non poteva permetterselo. Poi però pensò che si sarebbe confuso tra i brividi di Sam, e nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto.  
  
“Ti spalmo un po’ di...di questa roba qui, è solo del gel, okay? Tu rilassati, eh? Non irrigidirti.”

 

Ignorando la tachicardia da infarto che lo assalì nel momento in cui avvicinò le mani alla natica destra di Sam e la sollevò, Dean allontanò di colpo ogni timore quando prese coscienza di ciò che vide.   
  
“Oh Dio, Sammy...ma cos’hai combinato qui?” Commentò con orrore.  
  
Non sarà stato un esperto, ma non era necessario alcun titolo di studio per inorridire di fronte allo spaventoso gonfiore  che ritrovò tra le natiche di suo fratello.

  
Al suono di quelle parole, di istinto Sam tentò di voltarsi, ma una mano di Dean pressata contro le scapole lo riportò nella posizione iniziale. 

  
“Dean!—“ Sam strozzò un gemito quando sentì le dita di Dean ispezionarlo.   
  
“Sam, sei irritatissimo qui sotto...hai provato a fare qualcosa da solo, vero?”  
  
“Oltre a cercare di andare in bagno, non ho fatto proprio niente! Adesso piantala di toccarmi in quel modo, Dean!” Si lamentò Sam agitando spalle e bacino nel tentativo di sottrarsi al tocco del fratello.  
  
“D’accordo, d’accordo, sta calmo. Va tutto bene, Sammy. Calmati.”   
Dean allontanò le mani inguantate da Sam non appena sentì il fratello lamentare l’arrivo di un nuovo crampo.  
  
“Non so cosa sia accaduto lì sotto, probabilmente ti sei sforzato troppo e...”

“Ho...ho le emorroidi–!?” Fu disperazione autentica, l’esclamazione levatasi dall’ugola di Sam. Senza sapere di avere ancora in corpo le energie necessarie, sporse il collo all’indietro e in un impeto inaspettato di orrore e guardò in faccia il fratello.

“Non ho una laurea in medicina, Sam! Non lo so! Non-non credo – sei...sei solo gonfio e irritato, non so se hai le emorroidi o altro o...”

“Oh, Dio...” Pianse sconsolato il minore dei Winchester, abbandonando ogni speranza nell’ovatta del cuscino che abbracciava.

“Sammy, he-hey, no–!  Non fare così, Sam! Coraggio!"Sfilò in fretta i guanti e recuperò il volto di Sam tra le mani.  Non vi fu insulto che mentalmente non rivolse a sé stesso.  
  
“Risolviamo un problema alla volta, okay? Più tardi tenteremo di capire come sono fatte esattamente le emorroidi e in caso, ce ne occuperemo. Adesso abbiamo un problema più urgente da risolvere. Cerchiamo di restare concentrati su questo, eh?”  
  
Rosolato dalla febbre, dal dolore e dalla preoccupazione, Sam cercò ancora una volta di ritrovare nello sguardo fiducioso del fratello la sua ancora perduta, e con essa, la  capacità di mandare via i brutti pensieri, e annuire.

Dean colse l’occasione per rinfrancare un po’ il suo fratellino a pezzi e ne scostò i capelli che cominciavano ad incollarsi alla fronte sudata. “Stai andando alla grande, Sammy. Presto sarà tutto finito,”   
Dean, per lo meno, se lo augurava.  
  
Non perse altro tempo, l’ennesimo crampo che portò suo fratello a contorcersi come un animale ferito fu abbastanza convincente da spingerlo a fasciare nuovamente le sue mani con un nuovo paio di guanti e tornare al suo posto.   
Non attese che la fitta svincolasse Sam dal dolore, non avrebbe avuto la motivazione sufficiente per accettare il prossimo step.  
  
“Sam, come dicevo, adesso ti spalmerò un po’ di quel gel, okay? Poi però... dovrò...”  
 Si fermò. Stirò le labbra. “Sentire se va tutto bene e passarne un po’ anche  _dentro_ , prima di proseguire, è scritto nelle istruzioni, meglio non fare casini...” 

Rammentava perfettamente il capogiro che lo colse mentre la giovane farmacista ne descriveva con tono freddo e professionale l’esecuzione. Sentiva che mai, –  _mai_  – avrebbe trovato il modo per poter informare Sam di una cosa simile senza morire dentro. Non si sbagliò.

Sam sgranò gli occhi "Dean...!"  
 _Cazzo._

"Solo un po' di gel, Sammy.” Incalzò veloce curvandosi sul fratello “Farò molta,  _molta_  attenzione. Ci vorrà un istante, okay?"  
Che razza di domanda. Certo che non era okay; ma Sam era forse in posizione di poter rifiutare?  
  
Lo sentì così trasalire al contatto con il lubrificante, ma Dean decise di ignorarlo, e ci riuscì. A modo suo, la maschera di sicurezza  che si era auto imposto resse bene! Meglio di quanto avrebbe creduto di saper fare se il giorno prima gli avessero detto che l’indomani si sarebbe ritrovato a ingellare un  _simile orifizio_  del fratello.   
Fu quando tentò, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, di insinuare appena la punta del suo indice che tutto cambiò, e divenne impossibile far finta di non percepire con quanta fatica Sam stesse cercando sottostare a quella tortura senza fiatare.  
  
"Sam – non irrigidirti. Fai un bel respiro e rilassati, avanti.”   
  
Gonfio e contratto com’era, persino per uno spillo sarebbe stato difficile farsi strada dentro suo fratello in quel momento. Quale miracolo avrebbe permesso ad una cannula di passare, per Dean, rimaneva l’atroce quesito a cui avrebbe dovuto trovare presto una soluzione.  
  
Poi, un lampo di genio. Dean interruppe inaspettatamente  l’operazione e scattò in piedi.  
  
“Un solo istante, Sammy. Mi sono ricordato di qualcosa che potrebbe rendere tutto più facile. Torno subito!”  
  
Tornò una manciata di secondi dopo reggendo tra le mani qualcosa che Sam non fece in tempo a vedere, ma che di certo, il suo olfatto non tardò a catturare.

Pie.   
L’odore nauseante della vernice fresca scomparve sotto la dolce fragranza della tipica crostata americana.   
Sam non capì.   
Almeno, non sino a quando non sentì Dean spalmare con abbondanza qualcosa di molto più freddo tra le sue natiche, e in un attimo, l’indice inguantato di suo fratello, fu dentro.   
Spiegato nel suo retto in tutta la sua lunghezza.

Spiazzato, Sam sussultò;  irrigidì le anche e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che Dean non accolse.   
  
“Finalmente!” Dimentico della natura del compito che stava svolgendo, il maggiore dei Winchester si lasciò andare ad uno slancio di entusiasmo sincero, genuino -  _spaventosamente fuori luogo._  “Ci siamo, Sammy! Fai una leggera pressione adesso, spingi contro il mio dito!”   
  
“D-Dean, c-cosa diavolo stai-!”  Sam piantò le unghie contro il materasso, la sua pelle si coprì di brividi, l’intero corpo vibrò.  
  
“Abbiamo quasi finito, Sam! Fa’ come ti dico!”   
  
E risuonò così sicuro e determinato che, prima di riuscire a trovare qualcosa a cui appellarsi, Sam aveva già obbedito.   
Ad occhi chiusi e labbra serrate, lo aveva fatto.

  
Una volta certo che il canale fosse libero e ben lubrificato come da istruzioni, Dean sfilò il dito e Sam sfiatò, allentando la presa sul groviglio di lenzuola che con forza eccessiva si era ritrovato a stringere tra le mani.   
  
"Finito. Visto com’è scivolato bene?”  

 “Dean, dimmi che non hai usato ciò che penso...”  
  
Dean si morse un labbro. Sperava di non dover spiegare a Sam il fatto che avesse utilizzato il suo gel lubrificante per scopi ‘ _autoricreazionali’_  all'essenza di pie come alternativa a quello della confezione, ma a giudicare dal modo in cui la sua voce rauca intonò la frase, beh, più che spiegarglielo, doveva solo confermarglielo.

Fece schioccare la lingua per scacciare il disagio, fece spallucce “Quello della confezione era davvero pessimo, Sammy, perché continuare a farti un male cane? Eddai, lo sai che uso l’American Pie Lube da quando è uscito il film! Te lo ricordi anche tu?”  (*)  
  
“Cristo...” In cuor suo, Sam si augurò che l’ovatta del cuscino contro cui affondò il viso fosse sufficientemente compatta da poterlo soffocare.  
  
“Non è colpa di nessuno se sei un  _tight-ass_.” (**) Sorrise, mentre lasciava che una mano scivolasse con finta casualità sul fianco di Sam, e lo stringesse rassicurante.  
  
“Promettimi  che per nessuna ragione io e te riparleremo di tutto questo.”  
  
“Promesso. Per nessuna ragione al mondo. Ma il mio silenzio ha un prezzo, fratellino. Dovrai riempirmi di crostate sino a quando la carie non mi avrà distrutto sino all’ultimo dente...”   
  
Fu un peccato che non poté vedere quel piccolo sorriso apparso a fior di labbra sul viso di suo fratello, prima che una nuova fitta allo stomaco lo cancellasse.  
  
  
Beh, sdoganato il gel alla pie, Dean decise di farne buon uso.  
Rivestì abbondantemente la cannula, ancora una volta Sam, e deglutì cercando di non pensare a quante volte quel gel era apparso nei suoi sogni più intimi insieme a suo fratello, prima di continuare.  
  
“Okay, Sam. Adesso inizio... _l’infusione,_ ” – perché chiamarlo  _‘clistere’_  suonava incredibilmente osceno  per Dean. “La cannula è più sottile del mio dito, ma leggermente più lunga...”  
 _Leggermente_  - che eufemismo. Ma la schiena di Sam non aveva gli occhi, e Sam non si sarebbe mai voltato a guardare, e se fosse esistito anche solo un modo per riuscire a migliorare la realtà a suo fratello, Dean lo avrebbe usato.  
  
“Voglio che ti rilassi, okay? Mi hanno assicurato che non dovrebbe far male, dopotutto è fatta appositamente per entrare in...  _certi luoghi_. Ma devi restare calmo e assolutamente fermo.” In realtà, ad aver bisogno di calma, era lui. Era certo che la farmacista gli avesse volutamente elencato i  _worst-scenarios-ever_  per metterlo in guardia di tutte le ipotesi (e convincerlo, soprattutto, a portare suo fratello in ospedale), come qualsiasi professionista responsabile al suo posto avrebbe fatto, ma ora quelle evenienze si rimescolavano nella sua mente e pungevano le sue viscere come solo il pensiero di causare altra sofferenza a Sam sapeva fare, e per quanto ripetesse a sé stesso come una cantilena che Sam non sarebbe stato solo, e che qualunque cosa sarebbe accaduta l’avrebbero affrontata e risolta insieme, adesso che la cannula era lì tra le sue dita inguantate, non riusciva a scollarsi di dosso l’orrida sensazione di star commettendo un grave, gravissimo errore.  
Scosse il volto cinereo, e deglutì quanti più cattivi pensieri potesse.  
  
Le natiche di Sam erano come marmo quando Dean tornò a scostarle; non solo il colore, anche la consistenza era la stessa, ormai. Non gliene fece una colpa: chi, al posto suo, sarebbe stato in grado di rilassarsi alla prospettiva di avere il proprio retto da lì a pochi istanti invaso da un lungo tubo cavo? Ma soprattutto, chi sarebbe stato capace di farlo dopo aver ascoltato le sue parole così come le aveva pronunciate!?  Non volle soffermarsi più di tanto su questa cosa. Sarebbe tornato a lanciare contro sé stesso i peggiori insulti della storia, e gli ultimi sprazzi di coraggio gli servivano per far sì che suo fratello non terminasse la giornata sotto la scialitica di una sala operatoria, se non peggio.  
  
Incoraggiò Sam a fare un paio di respiri profondi, allineò la cannula e spinse piano.  
Per quanto fosse riuscita a scivolare con facilità, l’intrusione non fu piacevole. Le labbra di Sam si lasciarono sfuggire un lamento; un suono così basso e intimo che gonfiò il petto di Dean di pietà e terrore prima ancora che potesse disperdersi nell’aria.  
  
“Fermo, Sam—“   
Sperava di riuscire a non vedere come Sam avesse spinto  il capo tremante contro il cuscino nel tentativo di restare immobile e sopportare, ma non ebbe questa fortuna.    
Distolse lo sguardo per non perdere quel poco di autocontrollo che gli restava, e continuò delicatamente a spingere sino a quando la cannula non fu completamente dentro, e tra le sue mani non rimase che la base di essa innestata al tubicino trasparente.

“E’ fatta!”  I lineamenti del viso di Dean si distesero con un sorriso liberatorio “Hey, ce l'abbiamo fatta, Sammy! E’ dentro!”    
Anche le nocche bianche di Sam ripresero un po’ di colore quando smise di trattenere il cuscino con forza disumana ed espirò con sollievo, ingoiando aria a pieni polmoni.  
  
“Tu stai bene, Sam? Fa male?”  
  
“Sto bene.” Senza aprire gli occhi, Sam fece debolmente cenno di no con la testa. Dean conosceva fin troppo bene i suoi modi per non riconoscere la menzogna dietro quel gesto, ma lo stoicismo di suo fratello gli dava speranza, e si disse che sì, magari stava dicendo la verità.   
Gli concesse (o meglio  _– concesse ad entrambi_ ) un paio di secondi per riprendere fiato e abituarsi alla presenza del corpo estraneo dentro sé, e fu ben felice di liberare le proprie mani sudate dalla presa dei guanti, almeno per qualche istante – il tempo necessario di cercare quelle gelide di Sam aggrappate a lenzuola e cuscini e stringerle forte tra le sue.  
  
“Immagino che al posto di  tutto questo avresti preferito di gran lunga affrontare la seconda prova oggi, eh?”  
  
Esausto, Sam guardò Dean con occhi vacui e arrossati, come se suo fratello non fosse propriamente lì, ma in un angolo remoto della sua memoria.  Non rispose.  Si strinse nelle spalle come a prepararsi ad una nuova fitta di dolore, e Dean roteò gli occhi verso il soffitto per sottrarsi a quella conversazione muta. Per non tornare a pensare a quanto stupido era stato a lasciare che fosse Sam ad affrontare le maledette prove e come niente di tutto ciò che ne venne rispettasse l’ordine naturale del suo mondo.  
“Va bene- “ Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte per schiarirsi la vista appanata da un prepotente velo liquido, e lasciò che a consolarlo fosse l’espressione grata che apparve sul viso di suo fratello quando con un’asciugamano fresca lo ripulì dal sudore che lo imperlava come olio, prima di tornare nella posizione di prima e riprendere il flacone tra le mani.  
  
“Va bene, Sam – cominciamo a farci questa _‘sangria intestinale’_ , eh? Il flacone è di circa due litri, ma la farmacista ha detto che con un litro e mezzo dovresti riuscire a cavartela comunque. Naturalmente, più ne riuscirai a trattenere, meglio sarà.”  Si sforzò di spiegare con voce calma, mentre con il palmo ben aperto accarezzava rassicurante la schiena di Sam in tutta la sua lunghezza.  “Potresti...” Si fermò per ritrovare la giusta intonazione  “-Potresti avere dei crampi più frequenti, ma faremo delle pause, va bene? In qualsiasi momento vorrai!”  
  
Sam accettò le condizioni con un cenno netto e deciso, ma il modo in cui il suo corpo tornò ad tendersi anticipatoriamente quando Dean allontanò le mani dalla sua schiena per rimettersi i guanti, smentiva da sé ogni cosa.

 

_«Regga il flacone a circa dieci centimetri dal fianco di suo fratello, non di più. In caso l’occlusione fosse più grave di quel che ‘dall’alto della sua grande conoscenza medica’ ritiene, una pressione dell’acqua maggiore potrebbe causargli danni gravissimi, per cui, per il bene di suo fratello,  le suggerisco caldamente di non farlo.»_

Le istruzioni della farmacista, dettate con tono sarcastico e snervante, erano risuonate nella sua mente per tutto il tempo,  insieme ad una valanga di altre nefaste possibilità che Dean si costrinse a non elaborare neppure (ma che rimasero comunque attaccate alle sua mente come sanguisuga, per cui grazie tante!). Dovette però riconoscere che si rivelarono molto più preziose di quanto desiderasse ammettere.  
Sollevato all’altezza suggerita, Dean capovolse il flacone, aprì la piccola valvola sul tubo in silicone e attese: un liquido rosato e schiumoso fece capolino in pochi secondi, prendendo a scendere attraverso il tubo a velocità sostenuta. Dean trattenne il fiato, non si fece ingannare. Troppe cose dall’aspetto innocuo lo avevano tradito sino ad allora, abbassare la guardia non era un’opzione valida. Immobile come una statua di sale, tutti i sensi in allerta, le sue pupille nere seguirono ossessive e silenziose  l’intero percorso senza concedersi la minima sbavatura, come stesse puntando  i movimenti di un nemico attraverso un mirino di precisione.  Quest’estrema attenzione gli permise di non essere colto impreparato quando dovette di colpo lanciarsi su Sam e bloccarne gli spasmi che lo sconvolsero nell’istante in cui la soluzione raggiunse le sue interiora.    
  
Sam aspirò dolorosamente strozzando in gola un rantolo acuto, lancinante. Le unghie trafissero i palmi, le gambe nude si tesero e fletterono fuori controllo una, due, tre volte,  sfregando contro le lenzuola che vennero spinte in fondo al letto.   
  
“Hey, hey! Fermo, Sam!  _Sam!_ ” Con l’intero braccio spinto contro il fianco del fratello e un’espressione di puro terrore sul volto, Dean interruppe immediatamente il flusso della soluzione, abbandonò il flacone sul materasso e si chinò su di lui.  
  
“Cazzo... _cazzo_!” Gridò Sam, mentre tutto il suo corpo trasaliva, scosso da tremori così forti da sembrare convulsioni.  
  
Il volto che Dean ritrovò oltre le spalle, fu quello di un fratello che a stento riconobbe: paonazzo e completamente fradicio di sudore, Sam aveva stretto così tanto i denti che solo un miracolo avrebbe saputo spiegare come mai non se li fosse ancora rotti, e il suo sacrificio sarebbe stato comunque vano poi, perché le lacrime avevano comunque avuto la meglio, e questa consapevolezza fu in grado solo di peggiorarle oltremodo. Sentiva come se nel suo ventre fosse stato immesso qualcosa di simile all’acido solforico e non vi era organo del suo addome che in quel momento non stesse ardendo come esposto al fuoco di mille fiamme.  
Di fronte a quell’immagine, per un attimo, Dean pensò di aver completamente perso il controllo di sé. Tutta la compostezza che si era auto imposto di mantenere si era di colpo annientata, azzerata, spazzata via dal crescendo irregolare dei lamenti di Sam, che sentì ad uno ad uno come lame sulla propria anima. Poi si rese conto che una persona (nello specifico,  _Sam_ ) fuori controllo era lecita, ma due sarebbero state troppe e mordendosi l’interno guancia, Dean si disse che no, non poteva lasciare che accadesse.  
 Si affrettò a recuperare durezza in volto, corrugò le sopracciglia, raddrizzò la spina dorsale; mise su la maschera di colui che aveva già previsto ogni cosa, e che sapeva esattamente come affrontarla – per farla breve, semplicemente la cosa più distante da sé in quel momento! -  e si impose di tenerla sino alla fine.  
Accarezzando il fianco di Sam adesso dondolato solo dal ritmo spezzato delle fitte, Dean espirò. Cercò di rammentare le istruzioni sul foglietto illustrativo, le parole della farmacista quando lo aveva avvertito sulla possibilità di una brutta reazione all’impatto con il medicamento (aveva detto che sarebbe potuta essere brutta, sì – ma non si aspettava certo fosse  _così_  brutta!) il fatto che l’organismo già logoro di Sam avrebbe potuto inizialmente non gradire l’irritante intrusione, o che, come aveva ribadito tre o quattro volte la farmacista, poteva esserci in corso un blocco intestinale risolvibile solo mediante il ricorso chirurg...no. Questo non rientrava tra le cose a cui pensare, no. Si fermò in tempo prima che il pensiero potesse tarlare la calma faticosamente (e fintamente) recuperata.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Sam,  calmati. Facciamo una pausa.”  
  
Sam ansimava a denti stretti. Cercò di riaprire gli occhi, ma non riuscì a mettere a fuoco. Tirò su con il naso e boccheggiò, tentando di far passare l’aria attraverso la gola chiusa da un nodo.  
  
“Non credo di potercela fare, Dean—“  Balbettò miserevole tra i lamenti quando Dean tornò ad asciugargli il volto con un asciugamano.  
  
“Avanti, certo che la farai. Altrimenti, cosa ci starei a fare io qui? Ti do la mia parola che ci riusciremo. Dovrai solo rilassarti un po’ di più e fare dei respiri profondi come ti ho detto, al resto penserò io.” Disse Dean con rassicurante tranquillità, fingendo di non avvertire il crack del proprio cuore.   
  
“Non-non riesco a— _ughh!_ ” Una nuova fitta, più feroce delle altre, lo colpì in pieno ventre e lo contorse come un pesce sul molo rovente.  
Dean sollevò la mano dal fianco e la portò sull’addome teso, cominciando a massaggiarlo con movimenti lenti e distensivi sino a quando il dolore non divenne tollerabile e Sam riacquistò un po’ di fiato nei polmoni.

“Meglio?”   
  
Con il mento piantato sul petto, Sam, incerto, annuì.  
  
“Te la senti di riprovare? Ridurrò il flusso al minimo questa volta, andrà molto lamentamente. Dovrebbe essere più facile...” Dean ci provò ad apparire rilassato mentre pronunciava quelle parole, ma in verità venne fuori con un tono talmente sommesso che non mascherò niente di tutta la preoccupazione che albergava dentro di sé. Sam la colse in toto, ruotò parzialmente sulle scapole e volse il viso sfatto e quasi offeso verso il fratello.   
  
“Sammy, so che fa male. Darei qualsiasi cosa purché ti venisse risparmiata una tortura simile, ma non ci sono davvero alternative. O questo, o l’ospedale, dove penso proverebbero a fare più o meno la stessa cosa...”  _prima di trascinarti in sala operatoria e aprirti gli intestini con un bisturi_ , avrebbe aggiunto Dean, ma decise di risparmiarglielo. Le parole pronunciate avevano  già portato Sam a sgranare gli occhi in preda al panico e non ne serviva altro.   
“Non voglio andare in ospedale!” Aveva esclamato gonfiando e sgonfiando il petto ad un ritmo anomalo.  
  
“E’ ciò che sto cercando di evitarti, Sam. Diavolo, chi vorrebbe andare in ospedale per una cosa del genere?!” Scherzò gesticolando.  “Ma dovrai avere un po’ di pazienza e cercare di resistere ancora per una manciata di minuti. Faremo delle prove sino a quando non riusciremo a trovare un modo per rendere tutto tollerabile, d’accordo? Ti aiuterò io. Ma dovrai restare calmo, fermo e seguire ciò che ti dirò di fare...d’accordo?”  
  
Con il cuore ancora in gola dalla prospettiva dell’ospedale, Sam non ebbe la forza neppure di annuire. Dean colse come tacito consenso il suo voltarsi, e non aggiunse altro quando lo aiutò nuovamente ad avvicinare le ginocchia al petto.  
Parte della cannula era scivolata fuori in seguito ai movimenti bruschi di poco prima, così Dean tornò con delicatezza ad assicurarla alla posizione originaria, gesto rimarcato da un grugnito di Sam.   
  
“Scusa, Sammy – questa figlia di puttana voleva svignarsela. La terrò ferma io d’ora in poi, non preoccuparti. Non accadrà di nuovo.”  
  
Avvicinò con un piede la sedia poco distante dal letto, e appese il flacone su uno dei pomelli della spalliera. Era più basso rispetto ai  _dieci-centimetri-massimo_  della farmacista, e gli avrebbe permesso inoltre di avere le mani libere di badare a Sam.  
  
“Pronto? Sto per aprire piano. Inspira profondamente attraverso le narici, come poco fa. Bravo, adesso espira lentamente dalla bocca. Ancora una volta. Coraggio, Sammy.”   
  
Dean non credeva che quel ritmo respiratorio a cui aveva dato il  _la_  potesse davvero aiutare suo fratello a rilassarsi (Le anche di Sam erano talmente in tensione che faticava anche solo a tenere le due dita con cui reggeva la cannula tra di esse), ma andava meglio. Almeno, Sam faceva qualcosa di utile: non morire.  
Aprì quasi impercettibilmente la leva del deflussore, e pregò.  
  
Sam smise di respirare e strozzò un singhiozzo quasi all’istante, così come quasi all’istante il braccio destro di Dean fu lì, disteso in lunghezza sull’intera fiancata destra del fratello.   
  
“Respira, Sam.” Rispose fermo ed autoritario ai lamenti tagliuzzati che sfuggirono ai denti stretti di Sam.  
  
Ci provò, Sam. Si impegnò davvero ad eseguire i consigli di Dean, ma la capacità di respirare gli era stata completamente rubata da quella sorta di lava incandescente che tornava a farsi strada tra le viscere impattate, e tutto ciò che ne venne fuori, furono solo suoni soffocati che non portarono alcuna aria ai suoi polmoni.   
  
Le gambe tentarono di tornare a scalciare, ma questa volta trovarono il costato di Dean a comprimerle e impedirne i movimenti;  non insistettero.

“Forza, Sammy, respira ho detto! Respira!”

La mascella serrata di Sam di colpo cedette, liberando con un lamento la grande quantità d’aria che aveva intrappolata in petto.  
  
Non si accorse neppure di esser tornato a respirare.

“Sì, così!” Soddisfatto ed euforico, Dean sorrise avvinghiando la scapola contratta del fratello. “Bravo, Sammy! Respira!” Lo esortò.  
  
Le natiche di Sam si strinsero ulteriormente e il bacino ruotò, tentando istintivamente di sottrarsi alla cannula trattenuta da Dean. Annaspò, si contorse, non riuscì più a distinguere un dolore da un’altro, Sam; non sentì nè il doloroso  sfregare dei suoi talloni contro il materasso, nè il sangue che cominciò a colare dai palmi delle sue mani che le unghie presero a trafiggere. Ma riusciva a sentire Dean, la cui unica mano libera ballonzolava adesso in un moto febbrile dalla sua spalla al petto, sino a scendere allo stomaco, che veniva accarezzato con movimenti delicati e gentili.   
“Shhhh, va tutto bene, continua a respirare...” Bisbigliava lenendo i suoi lamenti.

E a Sam sembrava di tornare indietro nel tempo, all’epoca in cui i suoi soliti febbroni da cavallo gli facevano battere i denti sui sedili posteriori dell’impala e solo le mani acerbe di Dean sembravano capaci di levigare per lui quei brividi ruvidi che giungevano puntuali ad increspare la sua pelle mentre il padre, ignaro, varcava l’ennesimo confine di stato aggrappato al volante con una mano, e ad una bottiglia di bourbon di infima qualità, con l’altra.

 

-   
  


  
Per un po’, Dean ebbe l’illusione di averla avuta vinta.   
La soluzione scendeva silenziosa e lenta dentro Sam, e a parte qualche singhiozzo e spasmo improvviso degli arti, tra massaggi e incoraggiamenti, sembrava fosse miracolosamente riuscito a trovare un modo per tollerare l’infusione meglio di quanto si fosse inizialmente prospettato. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma non era veramente rilassato. Ogni tanto, un lamento lasciava le sue labbra screpolate, niente che le mani di Dean sul suo stomaco o sul suo viso non avessero il potere di allontanare. Al di la’ di questi sporadici episodi però, la camera era sprofondata sul serio in un silenzio ristoratore del tutto non preventivato, talmente anomalo che Dean, in un primo momento, ne ebbe quasi paura. Davvero quell’essere che adesso inalava ed esalava aria dalla bocca con un ritmo quasi regolare era lo stesso Sam che pochi minuti prima si contorceva e dimenava come posseduto? La conferma la ebbe quando avvicinò piano il dorso della mano alla fronte: nessuno era in grado di bruciare di febbre -  _e non accorgersi neppure di farlo_  -  come suo fratello. Saranno stati almeno trentanove gradi, forse di più. La capacità delle sue mani di captare la temperatura corporea di Sam era qualcosa di innato e Dean si era già liberato da un pezzo del guanto della mano con cui lo aveva sorretto durante l’infusione. Era lontana dalle mucose in fondo, non serviva. La farmacista gli avrà pur raccomandato di indossarli sempre e non toccarlo mai a mani nude  _«Per non compromettere il suo sistema immunitario già provato»_  - diceva, ma andiamo! -  Cosa avrebbe potuto compromettere Sam più di non sentire le sue mani di suo fratello prendersi cura del suo corpo maciullato? – si disse Dean.  
  
Il livello era da poco sceso sotto la tacca della prima metà quando notò il modo sospetto con cui Sam aveva di colpo increspato le sopracciglia; i suoi occhi erano rimasti dolorosamente incollati a quel viso provato con il solo fine di catturare quei segnali di dolore, in fondo.  
  
“Dean—“  Sam schiuse la bocca, batté le palpebre umide.  
  
“Okay, pausa.”   
  
Quel bisbiglio sofferto era stato più che sufficiente, non ebbe bisogno di sentire altro.   
Si sporse a chiudere la valvola, poi fu tutto per Sam; prese ad accarezzargli l’addome con delicatezza senza lasciarsi intimorire dai lamenti che l’ennesimo, terribile crampo provocarono.  
“Quanto ne rimane?” Chiese riprendendo fiato.   
  
“Sei a metà, Sammy.”   
  
“Solo a metà?” Accasciato sul cuscino, Sam non ebbe la forza neanche di protestare più di tanto. Si limitò ad aprire gli occhi e richiuderli successivamente espirando con rammarico.

“Non ci vorrà ancora molto. Stai andando alla grande.” Dean scostò i capelli umidi dalla fronte,  pettinandoli all’indietro con le dita.   “Va meglio, non è vero?”  
  
Sam esalò un sospiro lento e sentito, si strinse nelle spalle. “In realtà, è come se tutti i miei organi fossero in fiamm--” Le parole vennero spezzate dal sopraggiungere di un nuovo crampo.  Si stavan facendo pericolosamente ravvicinati, ormai, Dean dovette riconoscerlo. Era decisamente il caso di sbrigarsi, Sam non sarebbe stato in grado di reggere a lungo.   
  
Non si sbagliò.   
Sette minuti e due pause dopo, quando un litro di quel flacone fu finalmente dentro Sam, la situazione precipitò. Dean capì subito che stava arrivando _quella_  fase non solo dal modo in cui Sam aspirò rumorosamente l’aria dentro di sé, ma anche da come le sue gambe di suo fratello riuscirono a sfuggire a qualsiasi presa quando si tesero e tornarono a convulsare.  
  
“Sammy? Che succede, Sam?”  
  
“Cr—credo di essere al limite, Dean—“  Sbiascicò, prima di rannicchiarsi su sé stesso,  contorcersi ed emettere un gemito.  
  
“D’accordo, calmati – sospendo il flusso, facciamo un’altra pausa.”  
  
“Dean, devo-- devo andare!"  
  
"No, Sam, respira, è ancora presto..."  
  
“Devo andare subito, Dean!”  
  
Non venne meno alcunché di quell'urgenza. Una risposta simile avrebbe dovuto mandarlo nel panico.  Vuoi perché quando la sua mano riuscì a farsi strada tra l’ammasso di braccia e ginocchia (sue e di Sam) pressate insieme come carne inscatolata, Dean ebbe l’impressione di tastare il ventre di una donna gravida, vuoi perché quando tentò di  _staccare_ quell’ammasso di arti e far tornareSamin una posizione umanamente accettabile, Sam emise un lamento così lacerante da far accapponare ogni singolo pelo presente sul corpo,  o vuoi  perché - stando alla farmacista e avvalorato dalle istruzioni - per ottenere un risultato apprezzabile (anzi, nel loro caso, un _qualsiasi_ risultato, in realtà!) vi era ancora un altro mezzo litro da far finire, in un modo o nell’altro, dentro l’intestino di suo fratello.   
Per cui, fu decisamente sconvolgente per Dean ritrovare sé stesso a respirare lento e regolare quando, senza batter ciglio, spinse con forza  Sam contro il materasso ponendo fine al tentativo inconsulto di questo di sollevarsi sulla schiena. La fermezza della propria mano lo stupì oltre ogni limite nel momento in cui afferrò i polsi di Sam e, ignorando le sue proteste, portò le mani lontane dalla cannula che avrebbero voluto estrarre, bloccandole insieme in una morsa.

  
“Dean! _Cazzo!_ ” Gridò Sam sotto la stretta con cui il fratello lo aveva inchiodato al letto. Protestò indistintamente, ma nessuno dei suoi lamenti trovò accoglimento.  
  
“Cerca di resistere, Sammy! Abbiamo quasi finito!”  Rispose Dean senza distogliere lo sguardo dal flacone.  
  
Ma evidentemente non era una risposta accettabile. Non più.  
Incapace di contenersi oltre, il corpo di Sam investì tutti gli aliti di forza che albergavano ancora in sé per lottare. Gridò, si agitò, inarcò la schiena e sì dimenò come poteva. Tentò di svincolarsi con braccia, gambe, testa, spalle; qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire a sottrarsi a quel letto contro cui Dean, sfruttando il peso del proprio corpo, lo schiacciava ricoprendo di calore e muscoli le sue membra frementi.   
Ma fu tutto inutile.

“Cristo, Sam! Fermo! Non possiamo interrompere adesso! Manderemmo tutto a puttane!” Sbraitò Dean tra pietà ed esasperazione. “Solo un paio di minuti e avremo fatto!”  
  
 _«Se suo fratello sarà fortunato e riuscirà a superare il litro, i crampi potrebbero a quel punto diventare costanti. Sarà un buon segno, ma non sarà sufficiente. Dovrà aiutarlo a trattenerne almeno un altro mezzo litro per riuscire ad ottenere dei risultati con un simile grado di costipazione. L’avverto: potrebbe non essere una passeggiata.»_ _  
_  
Dean comprese subito che il trucco era tutto nella sua mente. Proprio come quando dopo una caccia loro padre ricuciva gli arti squarciati di un Sam appena adolescente e lui, isolatosi in un mondo completamente desensorializzato in cui non vedeva, e soprattutto, _non sentiva_ , riusciva a tenerlo fermo e permettere a John di lavorare.   
Per riuscirci, doveva concentrarsi sul montepremi. Bislacco in questa occasione (Sam seduto sul wc con espressione beata in volto? Davvero?) certo, ma efficace. Doveva impegnarsi e sopprimere l’istinto di strappare via ogni cosa di dosso a Sam, caricarlo in auto e portarlo nel più vicino ospedale.  
E quel desiderio era talmente forte che Dean si domandava cosa cazzo lo stesse trattenendo ancora lì, a massacrare suo fratello, ben consapevole di come tutto quello sarebbe dovuto  _essere solo e soltanto su di lui.  
_  
Fu un’enorme debolezza quel pensiero, lo riconobbe all’istante. E la grande sconsideratezza che ne venne fu il giusto prezzo da pagare: chinò gli occhi, e guardò Sam. Che Dio lo perdoni, ma lo fece. Si ritrovò a così pochi centimetri da quel viso orrendo, arrossato e deformato da un dolore così impenetrabile da poterne sentire l’umido calore sul proprio. Anzi: a Dean sembrò che vi fosse su di esso così tanto calore da poter bruciare il mondo.   
  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, mentre con il mento tremolante decideva sé spostare o meno quelle ciocche castane volgarmente appiccicate sulla fronte.  _‘Sammy, mi dispiace’_ , una tra le prime.   
Poi però non sarebbe stato più certo di riuscire a continuare a fare l’unica cosa utile che potesse fare per aiutare suo fratello, e così desistette.  
  
“Coraggio, sta fermo, Sammy – ci siamo quasi, presto sarà tutto finito, ma sta  _fermo_ —“   
  


Sam smise di opporre resistenza pochi minuti dopo, ovvero quando Dean si stese di fronte al suo corpo pulsante e lo avvicinò a sé. La mano con cui prima aveva bloccato la testa adesso strofinava la nuca tesa,  seguendo il ritmo dei respiri irregolari che Sam esalava contro l’incavo del suo collo, ma non volle farsi illusioni: Sam non aveva ritrovato la calma, si era arreso.  Come un animale braccato che si immobilizza in attesa di una morte più rapida e indolore possibile.   
  
Il flacone era sceso sotto la penultima tacca mancante al raggiungimento del traguardo quando Sam ebbe uno spasmo.   
  
“Quasi finito,” ripetè ancora Dean come una nenia stanca, senza distogliere lo sguardo da esso.  Ma non era uno spasmo qualunque, avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo prima che arrivasse il secondo.  
  
“Sam?” Dean prese il viso tra le sue mani e lo sollevò verso di sé.  
  
“Sto per— sto per vomitar—“   
  
Dean sgranò gli occhi e balzò seduto sul letto in un lampo.  
  
“Cosa?—No!   _Figlio di puttana_ ,  _no_!”    
  
Colto da un terrore nuovo, Dean si lanciò contro il flacone e ne interruppe il flusso.  
  
“Sam, hey – Sammy! Abbiamo finito! Finito tutto, okay? Tutto quanto! Basta così!” Disse indistintamente accarezzando il viso irrigidito mentre la sua fronte cominciava ad essere imperlata da sudore freddo. “Adesso riprendi fiato e poi ti toglierò la cannula, così potrai andare in bagno. Ma non vomitare Sammy _, non adesso_.” Il finale venne sottolineato con una certa enfasi, che si augurò giungesse a suo fratello in tutta la sua integrità.  
  
Non attese troppo, in verità. Sapeva di non poterselo permettere. Senza muovere Sam dalla posizione in cui si trovava, avvicinò le mani alle natiche e con delicatezza lo liberò dalla cannula.   
“E’ fuori.” Disse pressando goffamente un’asciugamano tra i glutei. “Pensi di riuscire a resistere sino al bagno?” Sam annuì incerto.  “Voglio fidarmi del tuo tight-ass allora. In piedi, forza.”  
  
Non fu facile far tornare Sam in piedi. Non sulle sue gambe, almeno, che  tremarono come fuscelli e si afflosciarono su sé stesse non appena toccarono il pavimento.   
  
“Ti tengo,” Dean fece passare un braccio di suo fratello al di la’ della sua spalla, mentre con la mano libera che gli rimase, ne cinse il fianco nudo e lo accostò a sé.  
  
“Pronto?”  
  
Attese il consenso di Sam, e cercando di coordinare i movimenti, si misero in marcia.

 

“Ti aspetto fuori, va bene?"  Domandò Dean quando, dopo mille passi incerti, imprecazioni e sbandamenti, riuscirono insieme a varcare la porta del bagno.

"Sam, stammi a sentire: se dovesse accadere qualcosa, e intendo—qualsiasi cos...”

“Lo so Dean! Lo so! Adesso esci!" Contratto e dolorante sulla tazza del wc, Sam dimenticò le buone maniere e sotto l'Egidia dell’esasperazione, inveì nervoso contro il fratello, la cui presenza ora più che mai apparve ingombrante. In effetti, solo allora Dean sembrò ricordarsi esattamente cosa il futuro sviluppo della situazione prevedesse.    
  
"D’accordo, d’accordo, esco..."  Disse sollevando le mani in segno di resa e voltandosi, nella speranza che Sam non avesse fatto in tempo a notare l’alone di rossore che era giunto a tingere le proprie gote.

-

Per tutto il tempo in cui Sam rimase solo sopra il datato wc, Dean si impose di tornare in camera sua e  _restarci_. L’istinto gli diceva di piazzarsi dietro la porta e accertarsi di tanto in tanto che suo fratello appartenesse ancora a questo mondo, ma ascoltando i dettami del buonsenso, capì che  una cosa del genere sarebbe stata oltremodo sconveniente, per cui, desistette.  Ciò non si tradusse però in un’attesa calma e dignitosa, oh no. Nell'imbarazzante paragone con un padre irrequieto di fronte alla sala parto, Dean percorse in lungo e in lato il perimetro della sua camera per minuti che gli apparvero infernali non solo nei contenuti, ma anche nelle tempistiche.   
  
La maniglia della porta del bagno scattò esattamente quindici minuti dopo e per una volta, Dean fu contento di aver mandato a puttane ogni proposito di permettere a Sam di riacquistare i propri spazi e trovare da solo la propria tranquillità, anzi, la sua scelta si rivelò inaspettatamente provvidenziale: risparmiò a Sam un incontro ravvicinato con i mattoni del pavimento, dato che l’unica cosa che fu in grado di fare una volta fuori da quel bagno fu aggrapparsi alla cornice della porta, impallidire ulteriormente e, infine -  quasi come se non avesse atteso altro per tutto il tempo -  svenire.

  
Sam non ricordò nulla di quei momenti.  
Non ebbe memoria di come Dean cercò in tutti i modi di farlo rinvenire lì, direttamente sul pavimento, né di come, una volta arresosi, usò tutte le restanti forze per trascinarlo lungo il corridoio sino a raggiungere la propria camera (solo perché era più vicina e, soprattutto,  _più_   _in ordine_ di quella di suo fratello– non certo perché si era preoccupato di non far risvegliare Sam in quella che era per lui diventata adesso un’autentica stanza delle torture, eh!). Non ebbe alcun ricordo di come Dean gli fece  _scalare_  il proprio letto, di come scollò dalla sua pelle la camicia ormai divenuta un tutt’uno con essa, nè del modo premuroso con cui deterse ogni centimetro del suo corpo con delle spugnature tiepide che rimossero sudore e (in parte) fatica.  
Sam si perse pure Dean che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, riuscì a prendergli una vena sul dorso della mano al primo colpo (o quasi) e a collegarlo ad una flebo di fisiologica senza trasformare  il suo arto in un dirigibile! Se solo Sam avesse potuto vederlo, pensò tra sé e sé con un ghigno soddisfatto, probabilmente avrebbe avuto da ridire anche per l’eccessiva gentilezza con cui si affrettò a rivestirlo in abiti che odoravano ancora di ammorbidente e rimboccargli le coperte sino al collo.  
  
Ma non vide nulla.   
Febbricitante, il mento abbandonato  sul risvolto delle lenzuola e le labbra asciutte dischiuse in una vocale afona, il sonno senza sogni di Sam veniva turbato solo dai brevi istanti in cui Dean sostituiva la spugnatura sulla sua fronte con una appena strizzata, e gli ripuliva il viso dal sudore.  
Il paracetamolo nella flebo stava facendo il suo dovere, ma Sam non sembrava notarlo. Inalava aria con un ritmo lento e silenzioso. Niente gemiti, brontolii, nulla di quei segni di insofferenza di poco prima sul suo volto, che adesso sembravano rilegati ad eventi lontani anni luce.  
Di tanto in tanto (più di quanto si era imposto di fare, in verità) Dean allontanava le coperte e ne scopriva il ventre.  Non aveva idea di come interpretare quella rigidità che percepiva ancora sotto le dita mentre lo tastava, ma non vi era davvero paragone tra il gonfiore di prima e quello appena percettibile che ritrovava adesso sulla pancia di Sam. Per cui, sì. Non stava a lui dirlo, ma di certo, Sam stava meglio.   
  
Rimase accanto al suo letto quasi tutto il tempo, seduto sul bordo di una sedia con lo stesso portamento di un soldato in trincea, costantemente pronto a scattare.

-

Sam decise di riaprire gli occhi due ore dopo.  
Il destino volle che avvenisse proprio in uno dei rari momenti in cui Dean si era allontanato dalla stanza.   
  
“Lasciala stare quella, Sam.” Ammonì Dean dallo stipite della porta, notando come Sam avesse già attorcigliato tra le dita il tubicino della flebo, pronto a tirarlo via.  Abbandonando sul comodino una grossa confezione di cereali bio, Dean andò a sedersi sulla sponda del letto accanto a lui, precipitandosi a controllare che non avesse fatto in tempo a staccare via l’ago dalla vena. Sam ne seguì con lo sguardo tutti i movimenti.   
  
“Guardati, sei disidratato come un fottuto osso,” Disse passando il pollice sulle labbra screpolate del fratello, che ritirò indietro la testa infastidito dal gesto.  
  
“Come ti senti?”    
  
Tirò un sospiro lungo e profondo, chiuse gli occhi “Come se mi avessero centrifugato le budella.”   
  
Dean fece spallucce, stirò gli angoli della bocca. “Beh, paragone azzeccato, in fondo. Hai ancora i crampi?”  
  
“No, sono solo un po’ indolenzito...” Rispose Sam scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
  
Dean si sentì in diritto di poggiare una mano sullo stomaco di Sam, come se potesse ormai rivendicarne una sorta di proprietà acquisita.  Sam, dal canto suo, lo lasciò fare.  
“Sfiderei chiunque a non esserlo al posto tuo. Comunque, c’è del paracetamolo nella flebo. Ti aiuterà a combattere la febbre e, allo stesso tempo, anche i dolori. Solleva il braccio.” Con una incisività quasi clinica nel tono, Dean guidò il braccio di Sam, chiudendo sotto esso un termometro digitale.  
  
“Non ti sarai calato un po’ troppo nei panni di Florence Nightingale?” (***)  Domandò Sam indispettito sistemando il colletto del pigiama.  
  
“Semmai il Doctor Sexy, amico.” Lo schernì con finto sarcasmo, finendo di rimboccargli le coperte.

“Forse più il Dottor OZ. Cos’è tutta quella roba?” Chiese Sam indicando con un cenno del capo l’enorme quantità di healthy food che riempiva ogni singolo piano d’appoggio della stanza, e persino il letto.   
  
Dean diede un’occhiata intorno a sé; simulò una certa svogliatezza nel farlo.   
“Beh, dobbiamo necessariamente rivedere la tua alimentazione da oggi in poi, Sammy. Niente più schifezze, solo cose salutari e, soprattutto,  _bowel friendly_.”  
  
Sam si voltò lentamente su un fianco, raccogliendo tra le dita una delle barrette energetiche che Dean aveva poggiato poco distante dal suo cuscino. La esaminò da vicino, sorrise.  “E per pura casualità, quelle ‘ _cose salutari e bowel friendly’_  coinciderebbero esattamente con le mie marche preferite, vero?”  
  
“Che vuoi che ti dica, sei un fortunato bastardo. Non tutti hanno la fortuna di dover mangiare per ordine del medico i loro piatti preferiti.”  
  
Non tutti hanno la fortuna di avere un fratello che andrebbe di proposito a cercare le marche preferite dell’altro e riempirgli la camera con esse pur di spazzare via prima possibile i brutti ricordi, avrebbe voluto contrabattere Sam. Ma non era necessario farlo. L’accentuarsi del suo sorriso fu sufficiente a spiegare ogni cosa.  Imbarazzato, Dean distolse lo sguardo.  Il beep del termometro giunse in suo soccorso.

“Ad ogni modo, un lecca-lecca sarebbe stato più che sufficiente,”

“Ma non sarebbe stato abbastanza  _healthy_ per te.” Disse Dean distrattamente, mentre ritirava il termometro e ne leggeva il risultato. Lo mise via senza aggiungere ulteriori commenti, e ruotò il bacino per prendere da un punto distante del comodino una bottiglia di Gatorade.  “Intanto tieni, bevi questa.” Disse ponendo la bottiglia tra le mani di Sam. “Se il tuo stomaco saprà reggerla bene senza fare scherzi, tra un paio di ore potremo provare a farti mangiare qualcosa.”  Aiutò Sam a mettersi seduto sul letto, sistemando per lui un paio di cuscini dietro la schiena.   
Fece male constatare quanto suo fratello fosse ancora debole e quanta fatica costò il movimento.  
  
“Hey—“ Entrambe le mani di Dean si strinsero intorno alle scapole del minore dei Winchester, stabilizzandone l’equilibrio. “Sammy, ti senti bene?”   
  
“Sì,” Portando una mano al viso adesso di nuovo privo di colore, Sam si sforzò di annuire. “Sì, sto bene. E’ stato solo un capogiro...” Sdrammatizzò con un sorriso stanco.  
  
Dean annuì poco convinto. La preoccupazione era tornata a bruciare. “Bevi quella Gatorade, okay? Bevila subito.” Anzi, per rimarcarne l’urgenza, Dean sottrasse la bottiglia al fratello, la stappò e la offrì nuovamente alle sue mani direttamente aperta.

Sam attese che il senso di nausea passasse prima di avvicinare la bottiglia alle labbra e berne un timido sorso, seguito da un altro un po’ più convinto del primo.  Quando giunse allo stomaco, Sam serrò gli occhi e fece una smorfia, come avesse bevuto del whiskey. Riprese fiato per un paio di secondi, prima di sollevare la testa e continuare a bere. 

“Ti riprenderai presto, Sam. Quello di oggi è stato solo un incidente di percorso, e comunque...sei andato alla grande, davvero.”   
  
Alle parole incerte del fratello, Sam annuì.   
  
“Adesso riposati però, okay? Ti lascio tranquillo per un po’.”   
Recuperò la bottiglia adesso a metà, e aiutò Sam a tornare sotto le lenzuola.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
Ecco. Ci siamo, pensò Dean mentre diceva tra sé e sé che se davvero avesse voluto evitare quel momento, avrebbe dovuto varcare più in fretta, la soglia di quella porta.  
  
“Grazie.”  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e addentò il labbro inferiore.  _  
_  
“Oggi mi sei stato vicino e mi hai aiutato come meglio hai potuto. Non—non è stato facile per me, ma immagino non lo sia stato neanche per te fare una...cosa del genere. Per cui grazie, davvero. _Per tutto_.”  
  
Il fatto era che quel figlio di puttana di Sam appariva sempre così  _devastantemente_  sincero in certi momenti. Anzi. Diveniva egli stesso l’incarnazione stilizzata della Sincerità, quella con la S maiuscola. Quella a cui difficilmente un essere umano  _normale_   avrebbe trovato il modo di rispondere a dovere senza sentirsi un essere infimo e strisciante.  
  
Si voltò quando fu certo di avere la risposta. La solita di certi momenti, dopotutto.  
“Anche tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa per me, Sam.”  Fece spallucce.  
  
Sam increspò le labbra compiaciuto, finse di fare mente locale. “Uhmm...no...credo che io ti avrei portato direttamente in ospedale e avrei lasciato fare al personale medico, Dean. ”  
  
Gli angoli delle labbra di Dean caddero giù, il viso si deformò in una smorfia di disgustata delusione. “Ah.” Tuonò marcato e squillante.  “Bello sapere che tuo fratello sarebbe pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per te.  _Bitch_.”   
  
Sam sorrise. “ _Jerk_.”

  
  
Fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
>  
> 
> *American Pie è un film commedia del 1999 diretto da Paul Weitz e Chris Weitz e scritto da Adam Herz.  
> Il titolo è dato dalla convinzione dei protagonisti che l’atto sessuale sia rassomigliabile ad una applepie.  
> Dolce di cui Dean ne è ghiotto. Capitemi, la tentazione era troppo forte per non cedervi.  
> ** Tight-ass (letteralmente ‘culo stretto’) in slang sta ad indicare una persona particolarmente tirchia. Nelle fanfiction (ma non solo) si usa ed abusa fin troppo di questo gioco di parole.  
> ***Florence Nightingale (Firenze, 12 maggio 1820 – Londra, 13 agosto 1910) è stata un'infermiera britannica. È considerata la fondatrice dell'assistenza infermieristica moderna.
> 
> NOTE: Questa fanfiction nasce da un gioco tra me e una mia amica, che mi ha “involontariamente” sfidata a scrivere qualcosa del genere. Beh. Devo dire che è stato più divertente e...istruttivo di quanto avrei immaginato. Penso che dopo questa, sarei in grado di scrivere qualsiasi cosa (non avete idea su che razza di siti ho svolto le mie ricerche, ugh...)  
> Grazie per aver letto. Siete davvero molto, MOLTO coraggiosi. NON BETATA.


End file.
